One Sweet April Fool's Birthday
by Harnody
Summary: A late BDay oneshot for Cody, because he's so sweet he gives you cavities. (Also a gift for CVLuvFoxy)


**Here's a little fic for CVLuvFoxy's birthday! Technically, April is also Cody's birth month, and the dude loves NoCo so let's do a oneshot. I'm not good with slash stories and probably never will be so I'm just going to do a bromance shot. A birthday fic for a friend and a late fic for Cody's birthday.**

* * *

Cody woke up from the sound of his alarm. The first number he saw today was 1. It was _impossible_ to live throughout the day without seeing a number. The boy moaned and rubbed his eyes. He lazily sat up on his bed and checked his calendar:

_April 1_

His Birthday.

On April Fools' Day.

Fantastic.

The moment he saw the day, and later realized it, he groaned and jumped back into the covers. He was probably the only person in the world who wasn't looking forward to his own birthday. He would be the number one victim for pranks. He was 18 now, and he's currently living with his friends Noah and Harold. Harold always played pranks on him as a birthday present. And Noah would just sit there like he doesn't know anything. Or so he thought he knew nothing anyway. It was frustrating for him. He refused to peek from the covers after he heard the door creak open.

"Dude, you awake? I heard your alarm go off," asked a monotonous voice.

"Go away, please," muttered Cody.

Through the translucent sheets, he saw his friend, Noah, lean against the door. "Why?"

"Gee, I dunno, what do _you_ think?" he asked back.

Noah sighed and walked towards the boy. "Dude, I know it's April Fools' Day today but that doesn't mean you can stay in bed all day. You do know that Harold's gonna get you right?"

"He can't get me when I'm in my room! I told him that it's off limits on the first day of April!" Cody screamed. He didn't tell Noah it was his birthday. He wanted the cynic to figure it out like the nerd that he is. "That includes you, Noah."

"Sorry honey, if you make the rules against me: I break them. Now get out of there," Noah demanded. He tried pulling the covers away from Cody, only to make him struggle more. "No!" Cody cried.

Noah laughed. The boy can be cute when he does that sometimes. "Do you have acne all over your face?"

"…No?"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Besides Harold pranking me in my dreams, no."

"Did you have a w-"

"NO!" Cody shrieked, already knowing what Noah would say. The nerd burst out laughing.

"Then why won't you get out of there?"

"Because of Harold! That's why!"

"Well, Harold's not here is he?" Noah asked.

Cody remained silent for a moment. "I can feel his presence."

Noah sighed. "Will you look at me then?"

Cody remained silent again. "Pardon?" The nerd rolled his eyes. "I don't repeat myself, Cody. Will you look at me when I'm talking to you? Hiding under those covers isn't going to give you enough oxygen in there."

"Don't lecture me," Cody said, annoyed.

"Then look at me."

The frail boy was hesitant. "You're not gonna prank me are you?"

Noah shook his head. "No, but I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Cody, who's still under the blankets.

"Look at me and I'll tell you."

_If it's 'April Fools'!_ ', _then I'm not even gonna look at you anymore, Noah._ Cody thought. He _was_ Noah after all. And between he and Harold, Noah doesn't do pranks. With hesitation, he sat up real quick and grabbed a pillow. If ever Noah pranked him, Cody would give him the most unpleasant pillow fight of his life.

Instead, he saw Jerry the Emu being shaken close to his face. "Happy Birthday," Noah said in his usual monotone voice. Deep down he was happy about it. He brought the emu closer to Cody's face and placed it there. Surprised, Cody dropped his pillow and took the toy. "Wait, what?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

"You thought I'd forget your birthday? Who do you think I am?" Noah joked.

Cody grinned shyly and sheepishly, hugging the emu against his chest. "Why'd you keep your mouth shut?"

Noah shrugged. "I had to wait for the right moment."

Cody smiled. "Thanks, dude." Without warning, he gave Noah a hug.

Noah smiled and looked away awkwardly. "Yeah, whatever. So, will you get out of your room?"

"I dunno…."

"Don't worry, I'll be right in front of you," Noah said. "Harold said he went out today with Leshawna. Although, I'm not sure if that's true. He never missed out a year on pranking you," Noah said.

"You didn't even do anything."

"I was intelligent enough to stay out of it."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." Both boys got off the bed and headed to the door.

"I'm going before you, I mean it might be a matter of time before-" Noah stopped once he opened the door.

A bucket fell on his head.

And it had rotten eggs in it.

It wasn't there the moment Noah stepped in. Cody's eyes widened in horror and covered his mouth with his hands. The most level headed, and short tempered, member of their group, got dunked on the head with a bucket of rotten eggs. He didn't say a word as his yolk drenched hair drooped over his eyes. From behind came a devious Harold.

"HA! Happy Birth-day…." He looked at Noah horribly and felt like he just caused the apocalypse.

If they had a third eye, they would have seen Noah's dark aura revolving around his body. "_Harold…_" he muttered darkly under his breath. He turned to the helpless geek.

"Oh crap," Harold squeaked before screaming and running. Cody was speechless. He felt like hiding, but he also felt like laughing with vengeance. And as for Noah, you could already guess how he feels.

"I- I am s-so so-s-sorry," Cody stuttered.

Noah didn't say a word. His pupils moved to look at the boy before huffing. He smirked. "It's not your fault." Right next to the door in Cody's room, Noah grabbed a Nerf gun. Cody placed it there in case Harold tried to barge into his room for another prank.

"It's _his._" Noah came sprinting to Harold's direction, leading them both out of the house. Cody just stood there, and shock was still written all over his face. He couldn't help but feel joyful about it too.

He walked carefully to the kitchen, trying to avoid any possibly booby traps Harold set up. Once he reached the refrigerator, he opened it only to find a basket full of candy. On the basket said a note; a note that left Cody grinning for the rest of the day:

_To our 'Sweetest' April Fool; so sweet he gives people, and himself, cavities. _

\- _Noah &amp; Harold_

* * *

**Well that was a weird ending. How was it? Yeah? Yeah? I thought so.**

**Once again, happy birthday, CVluvFoxy! And happy belated birthday, Cody!**


End file.
